


I Have To Leave You Behind

by tomattoan



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: I have to leave you behind, I'm sorry with Doctanium RexvizoA little prompt request I got on Tumblr, enjoy!





	I Have To Leave You Behind

It certainly wasn’t an easy decision, but it was something that had to be done. Right? He had waited for weeks upon weeks for Devizo to come to his senses, yet he had stayed holed up in his office. They couldn’t stay here anymore. The daughter they once knew would surely find them soon. Lex, “President Ranger”, was on a rampage. She had obviously stayed in the mansion before, she knew where it was and it wasn’t really a secret that the League was still living there. If they didn’t leave soon, Lex would surely seek them out. They were running out of time. Donald had to know that, so what the Hell was he doing? What was the hold up?

Truthfully, Devizo couldn’t find the motivation to move. He couldn’t find the willpower to get up and leave. All he could do was sit in a chair and stare at the wall and he hardly had the energy to do that anymore. He couldn’t stop the feeling that he drove his beloved daughter to become this monster. Maybe it wasn’t entirely his fault, but knowing that he could have even had a part in this tore him apart. Maybe the reason he didn’t want to leave was because he wanted to try to talk some sense into her. Or maybe it was because he wanted Lex to end his life, just like he had done to her. He hadn’t killed her, but this certainly wasn’t the Lex he used to know. No, he took a part in killing the old Lex that he had loved so dearly.

Rex couldn’t keep his team and their families in danger anymore. He couldn’t keep waiting for Devizo. They were running out of food, they were running out of supplies, and they were running out of energy. Cooch looked like she was starving and Groaner was sick as a dog, they had to get moving before Lex came. There was no way they could beat her in this condition. No way. He had to confront Devizo. Either he would come along, or they would have to leave him here. He desperately hoped for the first option. He anxiously bit his lip as his titanium fist hammered against the door, hoping that Devizo would recognize the danger they were in.

The doctor reluctantly trudged himself to the heavy iron door, opening it just enough so he could make eye contact with the slightly older man.

“What do you want?”

“Move, I’m coming in”

Devizo rolled his eyes before moving to sit back in his chair that had become his home as Rex broke into the room. The room was cold and dark, the only light coming from a couple glowing vials stored in the corner from former experiments that he had never finished.Rex’s eyebrows wrinkled in concern at the thought of his former enemy hiding himself away in such an empty and lonely place for so long. Something had to be wrong, but they didn’t have time to discuss that. They had to go, and fast.

“You have to get out of here.”

“Why?”

“You know she’ll find us.”

“I know.”

“So then why are you still here? Let’s get a move on already.”

The smaller man avoided eye contact, instead peering at the shutters on the window that had been closed for weeks now. He had an answer, but he no Rex wouldn’t accept it. He knew he didn’t deserve to get out of this place and he didn’t deserve Lex’s forgiveness. Rex would say he was wrong and he was such a great man now, whatever. He knew better than that, they both did. Devizo refused to leave. He was ready to accept whatever fate Lex had in store for him. 

“Devizo?”

No answer.

“Donald.”

“Don’t.”

“I don’t want to do this, please just. We have to go Donald.”

“Then go.”

“Donald.”

“Go.”

“Please don’t make me do this.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well then I...I have to leave you behind. I’m sorry.”

This came as no surprise to the doctor and he fully supported the heroes decision. Still, that didn’t stop the sting he felt at knowing he was really alone now. This was the only family he had left. But he couldn’t bring himself to hide from Lex any longer. This was really it. The pain he felt was unreal, unnatural to him, but he wanted the rest of the league to be safe. He had made up his mind. 

“Goodbye Rex.”

“You..really aren’t coming, are you?”

The sickly looking doctor shook his head, mustering a smile to keep from breaking down into tears. Rex shook his head, looking down at his feet, walking to the door. He shot one last look over his shoulder, casting a glance at the man he had become so close to. What was he supposed to do without him? That was something he would have to learn.

“Donald?”

“Yes Rex?”

“I love you.”

Devizo turned away, biting his lip, knowing he was on the verge of breaking down.

“You better get going.”

Rex nodded, looking back at his feet and left for the last time. The titanium hero kept his word. He did what he had to. He left Donald behind.


End file.
